


A pro at imperfections

by Lookformealaska



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, In other words tyjo likes jishwa, M/M, Tyjo doesnt know what to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookformealaska/pseuds/Lookformealaska
Summary: Another high school au. Tyler and Josh are starting their senior year togethere but tylers not sure he can keep this secret from Josh much longer





	

His voice is like rain falling on velvet. It reminded him of stormy days. Those are Tyler’s favorite type of days and his voice is his favorite after all. His eyes are mocha brown. They looked like coffee swirling around and Tyler swears he can see galaxies in them. Tyler loved to get lost in his eyes for hours. His hair is soft and thin. He has dyed it so many times and Tyler loves it. Now it is a soft pink like cotton candy and usually tucked into a hat. Tyler could run his fingers through his hair all day long. Tyler could go on for days about his smile. The way his teeth are near perfect and his lips are the softest shade of pink. Every time he sees it Tyler falls a little bit more in love with him. It reminds him of the sound of the ukulele strings being strummed softly. 

Of course Tyler knows he can’t tell him this. He is straight as far as Tyler knows and the last thing he wants to do is ruin their friendship. But Tyler can’t help falling in love with him.

Tyler and Josh have been friends since they were kids. They lived next door to each other so naturally they grew up together. They have been together through the good and the bad and neither of them could begin to imagine life without each other. So it was natural that he would be over at Tylers house the night before their first day of Junior year.

“Aw, man. You totally cheat.” Tyler protested as Josh won the 4th game in a row.

“Yeah that or you just suck.” Josh says before setting down his controller under the tv and laying back on the bed. “Let’s do something else I’m tired of beating your ass every time.”

“Whatever, man.” Tyler sets his controller by Josh and lays down on his side facing Josh watching his chest rise and fall for a moment before blinking back to normal. “What would you rather do?”

“I don’t know. Let’s just chill for a while.” Josh turns onto his side to face Tyler their faces inches apart. This was usual for them there was no such thing as personal space when it came to them and that was completely okay with Tyler. 

“Okay, you ready for school tomorrow?” Tyler asked rolling onto his back looking up at the ceiling. 

“No.” Tyler can feel the puff of hot air against his skin as josh sighs. “I’m already ready for it to be over.”

“Yeah I feel ya. Are you staying over tonight or do you gotta go home?” Tyler turns his head to look at Josh.  
“Nah, I can’t. Tomorrow night maybe but mom wants to see me off to school tomorrow. Be ready or your ass is taking the bus.” Josh says adding a laugh before standing up and heading for the door.

Tyler sits up his eyes following Josh. “Yeah whatever. See you tomorrow.”

“Mmhmm I’ll see you tomorrow Tyjo” Josh says with a perfect smile before he walks out the door closing it behind him. Tyler moves to the window for a few minutes until he sees Josh walking back across their yards up to his door and then he disappears inside. He stays at the window until he sees the lights in Josh’s room turn on then he finally moves away from the window and into bed. He decides now is probably a good time to get some rest before school tomorrow. Tyler closes his eyes the darkness around him closing in until he is fast asleep. 

\-------

Tyler had just pulled Tyler and Josh’s poptarts out of the toaster when he heard the familiar honk of a car horn. He knows Josh will just keep honking until he goes out so he wraps their breakfast in paper towels and grabs his backpack before heading out the door. 

He see’s Josh and smiles holding up the poptarts showing his hands are full. After Josh leans over to open the door Tyler sets their breakfast on the dash and his bookbag by his feet before getting in the car. 

“What have we got today Tyjo?” Josh asks taking one of the paper towel wrapped poptarts.

“Fudge this time. Thought I’d mix it up and throw you off from your usual.” Tyler responded before taking a bite of his own breakfast. Josh pulls out of the driveway one hand on the wheel and one holding the poptarts. 

Once Josh has taken a bite he smiles. “Good thinking. I was in the mood for something different today.”

Tyler looks at Josh head tilted for a moment before deciding to let it go and eat his pop tarts.  
\-----  
When the arrive to school they’ve got Jump playing loudly over the radio and Josh is singing along. Tyler is holding his stomach he is laughing so hard because as much as Tyler loves Josh, his singing voice wasn’t the best and right now he was doing his best to make it sound the worst. 

Once Tyler’s laughs subside he turns down the music and digs out his schedule holding out to Josh to check with his own. 

“Sick! We’ve got our first three classes together.” Josh grinned.

“Sick as frick!” Tyler returns his smile and then grabs his bag before exiting the car. “Let’s go first period is going to start soon”

They walk together inside and are instantly greeted by Brendon. “Hey!” He says as he joins them.

“Hey, man.” Josh responds. 

“Dude. You’re still in band this year with us right?” Tyler asked.

“Tyler do you know me at all?” Brendon replied rolling his eyes.

“Oh whatever I was just checking!” Tyler responded. The three of them had been doing music together for a long time. Most of their lives in fact. They are all in a band together with Ryan Ross. Ryan has had heart eyes for Brendon forever and everyone notices except for Brendon himself. 

“Come on you guys we’re going to be late to our first class on our first day” Josh says taking Tyler’s wrist in his fingers and pulling him along.


End file.
